


Enjoying the company

by PhysicalTurian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Cigarettes, Dogs, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marijuana, Party, Partying, Reader-Insert, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: Doflamingo invited you to a party at his house, you're not fond of his parties but you go anyway and find yourself in the company of a cute dog alongside his cute owner that seemed a bit clumsy.[No pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Enjoying the company

**Author's Note:**

> This is what inspired this fanfiction:  
> https://twitter.com/lilfishsong/status/1340531967930953730
> 
> I had to do it, it's too soft.

I never found the appeal in blasting music loudly at parties. How could we possibly have a proper conversation and not end up deaf, at the same time? It was impossible. And not to be that kind of person, but the music playing was not the greatest either, laughs even louder than the music would cover any notes leaving the speakers. I could feel the bass in my stomach and it made me feel like jelly that had been dropped on a plate. Sighing, I was about to keep petting the dog that was sleeping next to me, and felt the rough texture of the couch instead.

Snapping out of my daydream, I looked at the spot where the dog was previously laying and found it empty. Frowning, I looked around to see where he had gone to, maybe he was back in Doffy’s room, if he was even allowed there. That was the smart move, god I wish I were home; I don’t even know why I came to this party; I was never one for frat boy parties, and yet here I was, surrounded by tons of strangers apart from the host that also happened to be the main attraction. Placing both my hands on my knees, I leaned forward and stood up before slithering between the people that plagued the house. They were all stuck together like glue, drinks in hand, body moving to the beat of the songs, cigarettes and blunts between their lips.

There was no edit like in the movies, were they were showed to be having fun, no. They all seemed exhausted, the only thing keeping them on their foot, ironically, being the only thing that could make them tumble down too: alcohol. I coughed at the smoke entering my lungs, my eyes locked on the floor to see if the dog was anywhere around. When I ventured far enough from the constant drumming and awful air, I heard something being hit multiple time at a regular interval. Peeking from the entrance, at first, I saw the black ball of fur on the ground that seemed very content as it wagged its tail, hitting the wall in the process.

There were fewer people in this part of the house, just between the kitchen and the hall, but there were still people. Fortunately, they seemed calmer than those going off in the living room. There was a man sitting by the dog, he was rubbing the dog’s belly with what I could only describe as passion. It was sweet how he talked to him like we’d all talk to dogs, asking him who was the good boy and grabbing the toy before moving it rapidly, asking if he wanted to play.

The dog did not seem to be in a mood to play, but he did lick the blond man’s hand, making the latter go “Ew, come on Otis, not the hands.” His voice was surprisingly very deep, I stared at him with wide eye for a second. It seemed I made a noise since the man in question looked up, his pretty hazelnut eyes met mine with just as much surprise. “Do you need to pass?” he asked kindly as he scooted out of the way, “Oh, no, no,” “You were just watching, then?” He asked with a smirk, his slender fingers taking the blunt away from his lips as he blew some smoke. “Don’t make it weird, I was looking at the dog.” I stated with a chuckle, he gestured with his head for me to come closer. I hesitantly did, sitting on the other side of the dog and bringing my hand on his fur.

“I was in the couch with him until he left me, a real traitor.” I explained pointedly, scratching under Otis’ chin all the while talking. I’ll admit, my action did not reflect my words but how could I be mad at such a cutie. The blond man laughed loudly at my words, his arms opening as he leaned back on one of his hand, accidentally slipping and crashing backwards before sitting back up, his cheeks a bit pink. “Shit, are you alright? You did not hit your head, did you?” “No, it’s good it happens often- but yeah he goes to the hands that give him the best scratches.” He paused and looked at me, before looking at the dog, and at me again, his smile widening with the blunt held between them still.

“It says a lot about your hands-“ “Come on, you’re shitting me, he probably left because there was too much noise out there.” I huffed, holding the dog’s paws and softly pressing against his pads. The dog then quickly turned around and instead of laying on his back, he jumped on the blond man’s lap excitedly and started rubbing his head on the man’s hand. “See, he likes my hands better.” He chuckled a bit dryly, his voice mixed with the smoke he had inhaled before exhaling it with a smile painted on the corner of his lips. “Yeah well, they’re giant, so they cover more of his fur, which is the ideal, that’s my theory.” The man almost dropped the butt of the blunt when his mouth opened wide and he stared down at his hands.

Few seconds after, it actually fell, very close to the dog. I reached for it and crushed it on the floor once I noticed it was the end of it. “Oh shit, I didn’t- oh my god, I’m so sorry Otis-“ he brought the dog in a hug and the latter started playing with the pompom of his beanie, chewing like a toy as he let the blond man mumble ‘sorry’ many times. “I think he did not realize, it’s alright you can probably let him go.” The man looked up at me, that’s when I realized for the first time, he had dark blue eye shadow on his right eye and red lipstick on his lips. _It looks pretty cute, although a bit extravagant_. Clearing my throat, I pointed at the dog, “That is, if you care about your hat-“ “What? Otis! No, bad boy, not good-“ The dog pulled at it until it left the blonde’s head, but he quickly grabbed it and made the dog release it before putting it on again.

He had curly hair, _it’s kind of cute_. I did not know a thing about this man, but right now he seemed to be very sweet. “Anyway, why are you here? Are you not having fun?” He asked as he leaned against the wall. He patted his lap, welcoming the cute black dog on it as he petted him absent-mindedly. I pouted a bit at how far he was from me, but did not comment. Sighing, I rested my elbow on my knee and leaned on my fist. “I’m not _not having fun_ , but… I like it a lot calmer than this.” Chuckling charmingly, the man then hummed in understanding. “I get it, my brother dragged me out of my room for this. It’s not bad, but I could do with less people.”

This time I was the one to chuckle, “Do you not love it when there’s this many people in one room, and you can probably smell everything they drank just from how close they’re breathing down your neck?” I felt my face heat up at the sight of the gorgeous grin on the man’s face, maybe I should ask him his name? It’s too late, right? _I should have asked him his name at the very beginning_ , _shit_. “You’re funny! I never saw you around, who did you come with?” He asked softly, now that I really paid attention, he seemed pretty tall against the wall here. We were only sitting, so I could not be sure but he sure felt like a huge man. Scooting closer, I felt his shoulder touch mine but did not pay it any mind as I started petting Otis. “I got dragged in by a friend of mine, he’s a real asshole and you know what? If he hadn’t told me he had a dog, I wouldn’t have come.”

The blond quirked a brow, I had a hard time looking away from his beautiful face but I did as I stared right in front of me instead of the side, to him. “Doflamingo,” I said his name with an exaggerated sigh, “I don’t know how I manage to handle him but I thought I’d come to show him I’m actually great at parties- but shit it’s really too much uh? I’m not going back there now that I’ve enjoyed this sweet quiet.” A huffed laugh escaped the man next to him. Tilting my head to his side I quirked a brow, expecting him to talk but he seemed to be deep in thought, still chuckling to himself. Out of nowhere, I heard a rough voice call out my name, the speed at which I turned to face it hurt my neck, even more so when I had to crane it to look at my friend that lacked fashion. “Come on, let’s go drink-“ “Doffy, can’t you see I’m doing something super important?”

Even behind his glasses, I could see he was looking at me like I was an idiot as he raised a brow. “By doing something, you mean my brother? Are you trying to fuck-“ “Wait, wait, what?” I interrupted his aggressive speech and looked at the man next to me, then back at Doflamingo. I was inspecting their features carefully, true they were both blonds, and- personality-wise pretty opposite _… It’d explain why the dog liked him so much too_ , “Wait- you,” I pointed at the man next to me, “He-“ I pointed at Doflamingo, “You’re brothers?” I looked at both of them, one at a time, “Dude, you never told me he was-“ I continued before setting my eyes on the one that answered me. The one with the pink sunglasses indoor, “I said I had a brother, you never asked his name.”

The loud exhale that left my lips was inhuman, it made the man next to me laugh, he hit his head against the wall in the process. “I’d like to think it’s important, for moments like these-“ “Whatever, ask him yourself later, now bring your ass back to the party.” He ordered as he gestured with his head towards the door that lead to the living room. I was already surprised no one had followed him here, I’d like to think he always had someone following him around but he also had a way to make them listen to him. “Rosi, you’re coming too.” _Rosi? That was his name, or perhaps was it a nickname?_ The man in question, shook his head and petted the dog as he made his point, “I’m busy, plus I just finished a blunt and that does not mix with any alcohol.”

Looking at us with a drained look yet smirking, Doflamingo crossed his arm over his chest and spoke up, “Could you stop caressing-“ my name died out behind the choking noise as Rosi looked down and realized he was half-petting the dog, half-petting my hand. “Shit, I’m sorry- you could have said something! Fuck, that’s embarrassing-“ He almost jumped away, falling backwards as he tried to do so, and making the dog get off his lap to join mine instead. “You should bone, then come back to the party. I won’t be waiting.” The brother I knew then waved us, more like extended his arm our way, before turning around and calling out for people to join the drinking game he had at the ready. Once he was out of sight, I let out a sigh I did not realize I was holding.

“Sorry about that, I should have introduced myself.” The man next to me said, I heard him a lot closer than when he scurried off in panic, scaring Otis as he did so. Facing him, I shook my head, “It’s alright, might as well do it now, right?” I proceeded to tell him my full name, telling him what I was studying. He did the same while lighting a cigarette between his prettily red tinted lips. It stained the filter of the cigarette, and also my lungs, I coughed and brought the collar of my shirt to my nose when he blew the smoke to my face. He apologized once more, “I’ll be careful, wait, let me-“ he blew it over his shoulder and waved his hand through the smoke, smiling awkwardly. “Better, right?”

“Yeah.” I then cleared my throat once more, “So you’re Doffy’s brother, I’m glad I can finally put a face on all the stories-“ “Wait, he told you stories? God, not bad ones, right? I swear, he’s the one with the worst ideas, I’m just-“ Interrupting his ramble, I waved my hands in front of him quickly, “Only good things, strangely.” Looking at the sleeping dog on my lap, I started, “You’re nice, optimistic, a bit introvert,” I paused before continuing, “Very cute-“ A noise came from Rosinante, I looked up and saw him choke on the smoke of his cigarette before he grabbed the cup at his side and chugging most of it in one go. Some spilled down his chin and throat, eventually reaching his collar, the pink color of the fabric darkening.

Once he was fine, he wiped the liquid from his chin and throat and leaned forward, smirking. It was fun how he could change his demeanor so quickly, even though he kept slipping up. “I don’t think he called me cute. Annoying maybe-“ “I said what I said, do what you want with that.” I shrugged, burying my hands in Otis’ thick fur while avoiding the blonde’s intense gaze. There was no reply from Rosinante, instead he was humming while thinking, I saw it from the corner of my eye as he placed his index and thumb over his chin. “I wonder what else my brother said…” He wondered out loud. I chuckled and looked at him with a small smile.

“I’m sure he said your lipstick’s dripping, here, let me-“ I leaned in the best I could and wiped the red color that was out of place thanks to the messy way he drank. When I pressed my thumb under his lips, he grabbed my wrist gently and stared at me softly. “Do you want to go on a date with me?” he breathed out, only I could hear him. His cheeks had more color than earlier, and it added to his charm. Letting out a shaky breath, I grinned, “Can I get a taste of what I’m getting into?” The cutest smile adorned his features in an instant as he bridged the gap between us and pressed his lips messily against mine. I returned the kiss without hesitation, bringing my hands behind his neck and into his hair until someone cleared their throat loudly next to us.

We pulled apart in panic and looked at the person the voice belonged to. “Great, now instead of one, I have two clowns at this party. Either get clean and join us, or go fuck.” Doflamingo said as he threw a towel that was hanging on the bannister of the stairs. I was about to ask him what he meant until he motioned on his own face, the lips and around it, “Rosi wears lipstick, remember that next time you try to play innocent.” He spat as he left once more, his walk just as odd as usual.

When the older brother disappeared once more, I felt a weight added on my lap, it was Rosinante’s hand on the dog who seemed satiated by all the affection he was getting. “Does that date still sound good?” His voice had some shyness to it that contrasted the hot kissed we had shared, but I was not against it. “I’d love that, yeah.” “Great, how about our first date starts now? Because I think this little guy would love to go on a midnight walk.” He said as he stood up, reaching for my hand as Otis climbed of my lap and ran to the door, ran was too weak of a word, he zoomed away from us and sat impatiently by the door.

Wrapping my arm around Rosinante’s, I let him pull me up and was in awe at how tall he was. “Well shit, I did not expect that at all.” I gasped as I moved my hand between him and I, trying to measure the difference between us. Stopping me from doing so, he took my hand and laughed, “Is it a problem?” “I mean, no, no it’s kind of hot. I should have expected it with how tall your brother is, too. But no, it’s not a problem, let’s go.” I felt his hand grip my shoulder when he almost tripped on the way out as he grabbed the keys from the cabinet by the door. “Doffy’s probably going to think we left to fuck, I was about to say we should have told him we were going to walk the dog but-“ Rosinante interrupted me with a laugh, “He wouldn’t have believed us anyway.”

Nodding in agreement, I waited for him to call the dog as he locked the door behind us. “If he’s not going to believe us, might as well turn his belief in reality, right?” I couldn’t help the loud laugh the escaped my lips as I shoved my hands in my pocket, I was walking ahead of him but knew he was looking at me intently. “Maybe, just maybe. Let’s see how this goes first, come on mister clown.” “Don’t say that, he usually calls me Corazon I don’t know why he said that-“ “Is it because you wear your heart on your sleeve?” I asked teasingly as I started to walk backwards, it was at this moment Otis thought it’d be a great time to run between my legs.

Before I could fall, Rosinante grabbed my arms and smirked, “I sure have a big, big, heart, yeah that and more.”

“Alright, _big man_. Then tell me more about yourself first, and only once we’ve talked about ourselves will you be allowed to talk about your d-“ “I was kidding, but it was cute how your cute face heated up.” He said gently. He let me go and called the dog for him to stay in our vision, then just like that we enjoyed the rest of the evening in the gentle breeze of summer evening.

It’s funny how different the Donquixote brothers were, but I could get used to the cuter one. Maybe those parties weren’t that bad after all, I did spend time with two adorable beings. Even though of them was a lot dirtier than the other, the number of thoughts going on in that brain, and most of them, bad ones.

Bad ones for now, but I could put them to good use later, definitely.

In the meantime, I’ll enjoy the company.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, bet. I hope he's in character, I love my man so much.
> 
> Do tell me if you liked it, I'll puzzle the words to make sentences if you don't know what to say. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Added on 21st December 2020  
> Words: 3195


End file.
